diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Seidō High School
Seidou High (青道高等学校 Seidō Kōtō Gakkō) is a high school located in Kokubunji, a city in West Tokyo. It has a strong baseball team. However, they have not successfully reached Koshien for six years when Sawamura begins his first year there. In Sawamura's first year, they were beaten by Inashiro Industrial in the West Tokyo Regional Tournament finals to qualify for 89th Summer Koshien. They once again failed to reach Koshien, losing to Inashiro for the second year in a row. After the third years retired, and with Kataoka close to resigning as coach, Seidou won the Tokyo Fall Tournament and were invited to participate in the 84th Spring Koshien, as well as qualifying for the Jingu Tournament. They reached the semi-final round of the Jingu Tournament before losing to Houmei High. At Spring Koshien they reached the quarter-finals, but lost to the Summer Koshien, Jingu Tournament, and eventual Spring Koshien champions, Komadai Fujimaki. After their Spring Koshien experience, Seido once again begin their attempt to reach Summer Koshien. They have reached the semifinals of the Tokyo Metropolitan Spring Tournament, meaning they will be seeded for the West Tokyo Regional Tournament qualifier for the 90th Summer Koshien. Baseball Team Seidou currently has 59 second and third years and 35 new first years. 94 members in total. *Note: First-String for ongoing Spring Tournament ---- ---- *Note: Excludes first-years on the First-String ---- ---- ---- Matches Facilities Seidou High possess advanced training facilities for the baseball team, so the players can both develop their skills and enjoy their surroundings. There are two private fields (A ground and B ground) which they don't have to share with other sport clubs, so they can freely practice throughout the whole year. There is also a indoor ground, two bullpens, one storage and the Greenhorn Dorm. A ground This ground is mainly used as a training ground for the first-string players and for practice games with other schools. The ground is not for practice only, it’s also the place for valuable interaction with senpais. There are also meetings there after a game or practice is over. The field is fully equipped with lights for night games, so they can practice at night too. Contests between 2 groups and showdowns between fellow club members unfold there. B ground The facilities are equal to A ground, but it’s often used by second string players. This was the place where they piled the soil up simulate pitches from Sensen Academy's “giant” Maki. The day before the game against Sensen, Kataoka pitched personally and threw about 200 pitches for the Seidou members to practice on. Indoor practice ground There is an indoor practice ground next to the Greenhorn Dorm. The earth was laid out underneath the same as baseball ground. Even on rainy days they can have practice similar to outdoors. Club members often use it for personal training before going to bed. Even after the end of the summer tournament students gather and practice. Seidou Spirit Dorm Seidou receives talented players from all prefectures and therefore players have the option to stay in the dorms, or to commute to school. This dorm is only for baseball club members, when the 3rd years retire from baseball, they would move into the unoccupied rooms on the 2nd floor of the dorm and would remain there till their graduation. Within the dorm there is a large dining room, where all the club members have their three meals a day together, and is considered as a place of relaxation for those who live in the dorm. The dining room is used to check videos of rivals and to have reflection and strategy meetings. The system of the dorm is to have 3 student for one room: *1 Third year student *1 Second year student *1 First year student Team Chant King's Roar or Shout of the Champion's (王者の掛け声 Ōja no Kakegoe) Kanji= 俺達は誰だ？ 王者青道! 誰より汗を流したのは？ 青道! 誰より涙を流したのは？ 青道! 戦う準備はできているか？ おおお! 我が校の誇りを胸に狙うは全国制覇いくぞお!! おおお!!! |-| Romaji= Oretachi wa dare da? Ōja Seidō! Dare yori ase o nagashita no wa? Seidō! Dare yori namida o nagashita no wa? Seidō! Tatakau junbi wa dekite iru ka? Ooo!! Wagakō no hokori o mune ni nerau wa zenkoku seiha iku zoo!! Ooo!!! |-| English= Who are we? The king, Seidō! Who shed the most sweat? Seidō! Who shed the most tears? Seidō! Are you ready to fight?! Oh!! Bearing pride in our hearts, we only have one goal! The National Championship! Let's go!! Oh!!! Miyuki's Kanji= 俺達は王者なんかじゃねえよな, 挑戦者だ. おおお!! 誰より汗を流したのは？ 青道! 誰より涙を流したのは？ 青道! 戦う準備はできているか？ おおお!! 我が校の誇りを胸に狙うは全国制覇いくぞお!! おおおお!!! |-| Romaji= Oretachi wa ōja nanka janē yona, chōsen-sha da. Ooo!! Dare yori ase o nagashita no wa? Seidō! Dare yori namida o nagashita no wa? Seidō! Tatakau junbi wa dekite iru ka? Ooo!! Wagakō no hokori o mune ni nerau wa zenkoku seiha iku zoo!! Oooo!!! |-| English= We're not the Kings, but the challengers! Oh! Who shed the most sweat? Seidō! Who shed the most tears? Seidō! Are you ready to fight?! Oh!! Bearing pride in our hearts, we only have one goal! The National Championship! Let's go!! Oh!!! School Anthem Kanji= 希望に燃える若草の清き心に風そよぐ 友と歩みしこの旅路迷わず行けよ ああ精道ああ我が道 都の大地は晴れわたり光豊かに花が咲く 友と歩みしこの旅路行けばわかるさ ああ精道ああ我が道 |-| Romaji= Kibō ni moeru wakakusa no kiyoki kokoro ni kaze soyogu Tomo to ayumi shi kono tabiji mayowazu ike yo Ā Seidō ā waga michi Miyako no daichi wa harewatari-kō yutaka ni hanagasaku Tomo to ayumi shi kono tabiji ikeba wakaru-sa Ā Seidō ā waga michi |-| English= Pure heart alit with hope, the young grass trembles in the wind. Throw away your doubts and go on this journey with your friends. Ahh, the path of youth Seido, ahh, our path. Under the cloudless skies of the capital, in plentiful light the flowers bloom. Go on this journey together with your friends. You will know its meaning when you go. Ahh, the path of you Seido, ahh, our path. Trivia *Baseball Team's Motto: "Learn today. Devote every moment. (今日学べ. 終始一誠意)" *Sakaki Eijirou is the former coach of Kataoka Tesshin and thus the Seidou High School Baseball Team. *The school's layout, appearance, and facilities are based off the real life school Sakae High School in Saitama prefecture. *Mine Fujio mentions that during the 83rd Summer Regional Tournament Seidou had to play without their ace. Gallery Seidou.png oldteam.jpg|The third years 41201.jpg Large (17).jpg Tapatalk 1452873752290.jpeg References Category:Baseball Clubs Category:Seidou High School